PH2
by takara410
Summary: The Harem are imprisoned but the Guardian's cant rest fully, Nerissa and others are going to ough school is a little easier they can't forget last year, and the the male students won't let them forget it.I hope you enjoy it and that you like it
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning students and welcome to your first day back, I would like to remind you that due to recent budget cuts several things will not be around or as new as they usually are. I hope that we will still make this a good school year unlike the last one." He said with disgust

There were male shouts and whispers just as he was about to start someone yelled "Naked mile." The guardians blushed

"None of that!" He yelled harsh, which scared everyone "I want you all to be able to get last year out of your heads and look forward a great let us hope that your fellow classmates can be found, now off to class."

Will took a breath and went in the classroom the room was painted gray and there were no posters at all. She saw name tags on the desk, finding hers at the front ,right in front of the desk and she sat down. She took a breath " I survived a crazy harem, camping out in Meridian with no toilet and was poisoned I can survive this." She said proud and repeated it ,sitting up straighter and ready for the teacher.

Hay Lin took a breath and opened the art room's door. She saw that some more of the bigger equipment was replaced with an older model. She smiled at the art teacher, who forcefully smiled back.

"They took it yesterday they have begun to search internationally now. They now think the girls didn't make it from Paris." She said and saw students come in and went to tell them what was replaced and will have to share.

Taranne went to do research but noticed that there were no new computers. She looked at the school's calendar, it was the right year and date for them to get new computers. She sighed and left the library noticing how sad the librarian was. As she left she noticed more things that they didn't get that was promised.

Gym

"What are we going to do, their parents believe they are still here. They are even questioning students." Hay Lin said panicked

"What are we going to do? Say sorry you can't have your daughter because in truth she's a psycho ex-girlfriend and not a sweet innocent daddy's girl?" Irma asked running a little behind as the teacher looked up

"Where's Taranne?" Will asked noticing she was on the mats and looked to be talking to all looked at her as she laughed at something, they looked at one another confused.

They continued running while looking at Taranne every now and then, until Hay Lin thought of something "How are you and your mom doing?"

Will perked up "Great me and her have been getting along better, she's even gotten work to take home. No fighting except when me and her train, I just wish she'd tell me about the royalty part of us."

"Technically-"Taranne started

"It's just in title." Everyone said chuckling

"Your grandmother banished your pregnant mom why would you want to meet her?" Hay Lin asked confused

"Because I hope if I talk to her,then I can change her I hope that I have other powers." She said trying to get her mind off her uncles and quickly noticed the tension in the chair and changed the subject.

"How come theirs only one whole play this year, and no art gallery spots?" Will asked after Hay Lin told them the bad news

"Harmony's parents always gave them the money, the school had already used it so they scrambled money for this year's live arts performance." Hay Lin said with a pout

"Speaking of their parents did anyone get questioned again?" Cornelia asked

"Yep, by my own dad he tried to do it subtly." Irma said disgusted

"Your dad's working for the enemy?"Will asked shocked Irma didn't tell her

Irma nodded with her lips pouting "Yep, along with a new though temporary position."

"You guys go out and celebrate?" Cornelia asked

Irma nodded "But I couldn't eat that much knowing whose money paid for it." She chuckled "My mom worried that I had gotten a bug from our trip."

"I know the principle said to expect major changes due to the loss of money, but he didn't mention that their parents also took care of the city." Cornelia said glum

"What do you mean?" Will asked the others also looking at Cornelia confused

"I went to the rink and I tried to stay my normal hours, ya know until ten." She shook her head "The owner sadly had to tell me that the major owner was pulling out, which meant I could only be there until six. Also unless he gets some money, he won't be hosting the events so my parents are already planning money wise and who will go with me."

"Who owned the rink?" Hay Lin asked

"Harmony's dad, apparently he got it for his first daughter and then Harmony used it to get used to large crowds as a child. Also to have one on one training with her sister." Cornelia said disgusted

"So do you know her sister at all?" Will asked

Cornelia shoo her head "I remember barely,I actually looked through some of my old pictures and in the background you see her."

"Do you think she has powers like her little sister?" Hay Lin asked scared

Will shook her head "No way, I mean we'd notice right?" She asked looking at them

Irma shrugged "She's older, maybe she can control her powers already?" She suggested

They all shivered "That's a scary thought." Cornelia said

"No that's a horrifying thought." Hay Lin ran ahead of them and then the teacher yelled for them to separate

After gym

"So...who were you talking to?" Will asked uncomfortable to Taranee

Taranee jumped "Oh...umm" She stalled and looked to a clock in the wall and smiled as the bell rang and crowd of students passed though.

"Class bye!" She yelled as she went in the crowd, and headed to class smiling at her flying friend.

Walking home from school

Angelo was walking from school when he passed by an ally and got dragged in, grabbing him they forced him to his knees and to look up by his hair

"The boss says you had something to do with his little girl missing, talk." A guy said

"I had nothing to do with her disappearance." Angelo said trying to get up but felt another pair of hands push him down that made four.

He got in his face "Something tells me you're lying punk." The guy turned around "Why don't we get Mr. Tough guy here talking."

Angelo's mouth was covered as they beat him, when they finished they let him go to watch him fall

"Now when we see you again, I'm sure you'll be more than happy to tell me what ya know about my niece." The man kicked Angelo and then spit on him they left him their

As he regained consciousness saw it was starting to get dark, he slowly and carefully got up limping home.

Miranda who was already worried was sitting outside, smelled his blood before seeing him. She ran to him and got him to lean on her as she quickly walked him inside while yelling for his uncle and father

"What happened?" They asked worried as Miranda looked at his injuries, she had ripped his shirt off.

"Mob thugs... Oceana's uncle." He said before passing out

"Her family again." His uncle said in disgust

Miranda looked at all the bruises and then them "We need Susan or Elyon to heal the worse ones or else." She said trying to keep her voice firm, though tears were falling down her face.

His uncle nodded "I'll call Susan and have her use magic to come quick."

After he hung up Susan was there in a blink and raced to Angelo, she did strong spells and basic spells healing Angelo while talking to Miranda about his health.

Will had texted the other girls and flew over their, though was upset she couldn't see him, only Miranda. She decided to be useful and make dinner though she wasn't a good cook so she talked to the appliances for help.

She thanked them as she had spaghetti and bread sticks and stew for Angelo.

"Thanks Will." Angelo said as he got Miranda to feed him

She just nodded her head and had made sure everyone ate. Her mom though was nodding off, John saw this and with Will's help they got her to a guest bedroom where she slept peacefully.

Will was glad she did most of her homework as she washed dishes. "Let me get those, you still have to go to school tomorrow." Miranda said as she rolled her sleeves and began washing

"Its okay I got it, besides someone should stay beside Angelo." Will said moving to give her space

Miranda shook her head "He's fine, plus I can smell if something is wrong...besides I wanted to talk."

Behind them John was going to give them his plate but quickly turned at hearing that last part and went upstairs far as he could.

"Oh?" Will asked a hint of a groan

"I wanted to thank you." Miranda said with a smile

"Thank me?" Will asked confused even looking at her

"Yes as you know Cedric was the only person I have ever dated and you know how well that turned out. Also with how Oceana acted as well, I didn't want to say anything about our relationship or have it progress before I talked to you."

Will remembered the rare times the two were alone but not for long.

"You did try but never got a word in, you did seem scared every time you tried to talk." Will said blunt but wanted to punch herself

"Your right I was, I mean I have never had girl trouble before and what the harem did was I'm pretty sure the worst kind?" She asked looking at her still unsure Will nodded looking down knowing that girls can be cruel.

"I was afraid you'd be like them since I know you and Angelo had just gotten through a breakup, and had the frustrations of war and worried about your friendship. Plus I had made friends with Hay Lin since she's been making my clothes. So I was worried-"

"That when it came time to pick a side she'd pick mine" Will finished for her

She nodded "You are the first real group of friends and I wanted to prove that I could be a friend to by not dating your past boyfriend. While we were forced to be here I watched Degrassi, dating John Tucker and Mean Girls. I realized you should ask and that even then it can be nasty." She said shivering

Will took it all in "So if Blaze hadn't told, you would have asked my permission and if I said no you would not date him?" Will asked looking at her Miranda nodding while looking to the ground " Like I said your my first friends so I'd ask how much time and I would have told Angelo to let's wait until he isn't just using me to get back at you." Her eyes went wide at what she said

Will was sure she didn't mean to say that, she put a hand on her shoulder "Before we dated we were friends so I'd tell you go ahead because I'd still like him to be happy." She half lied and yawned

"You should get some sleep, theirs still the emergency clothes so you can wear those." Miranda said smiling at her with a soft smile pushing her out "I'll get your school stuff for you."

Will nodded thanking her and slept with her mom, Miranda kissed Angelo changed to a small cat and slept underneath his hand purring as he pet her.

Meridian

Elyon was walking through the castle halls another night of troubles keeping her up. Onyx the heartless witch and Phoenix had a spell on the fruits so they no longer produced fruit and if they did very little. Some fields have already started to die out, her people starting to go hungry slowly. She herself was only because the royal cooks had left once they got mail that they would be taken in by others.

The harem were not making this easy for her, but she'll get her kingdom right. She shook herself and found herself in the closed off section in the castle. Where many were tortured, the dead rose to fight and where Inca died as well as her child.

She walked to the mail room, lit the lights with magic and began reading mail.

She threw a letter in disgust far away, a seller wanted to know is she wanted see her male choice in harem. She may not giggle at sex with Alchemy anymore, but she was way too young to have children.

"Thanks but no thanks." She wrote her reply, shaking her head

"Could not sleep as well my queen." Aldern said coming into the room

Elyon used to him being her shadow smiled at him "Unfortunately, from you and Caleb telling me about my people starting to starve." She said looking at the large pile that would most likely say no though she could hope for a trial period like two villages.

"Also our money issue." Elyon frowned

This was new to him, he walked over to her "We have money problems?"

She nodded glad she could tell someone a problem "Yes even when my brother was in charge, they got money by performing "miracles"." She said upset

"Such as?" He asked

"Getting a queen pregnant when she could not, soldiers as strong as ten men," she counted on her fingers "healing their children, ending droughts, ending hunger and even... adult entertainment." She said uncomfortable looking to the floor

He could see her tiny blush, even with the small flames.

"Sadly some have already paid and-" She said

"You cannot give them what they were promised so their very angry." He finished for her

Elyon nodded "Yes and with the ... entertainment it seems that there was a contract."

He looked pained but rubbed her back "Have you looked through them all?"

She shook her head "Though I got a declaration of war from a king who has no pregnant wife. Another kingdom threatening a plague if we don't end the drought we put on them." She said giving him the papers.

She shook her head " Also the homes that were bombed aren't up, parents have yet to claim their children though I know their still giving money." She started to cry in his arms

He was glad he was holding her but upset she was weeping. He wanted to comfort her and tell her sweet empty promises but knew it would not help her.

"Why not use the spell book?" He asked thinking of the abandoned side of the castle

She shook her head "Only one spell book was found in that entire room of horror." She shivered "Onyx always has a plan, say I use a spell it could put a curse on the child or it could kill it after it's born." She said scared looking at him "Then where would we be?"

"At war again." He sighed

"The harem win, I can't run a kingdom. Phobos is right I'm just a little girl." She said mad

He had her look at him "No, you're a brave queen that gave me my sight and I know you'll help restore our kingdom." His face a lot closer than before

She blushed at this as he sat down, getting paper "Alright let's start getting some ideas." He said looking at her

They started to talk about other alternatives though telling the other why it wouldn't work.

"What if we had a tournament?" Aldern suggested

"A tournament?" She repeated raising an eyebrow

"Yes we use the... coliseum" he said uncomfortable, even Elyon was uncomfortable "Invite others having their best warriors of different age groups and before then have money for them and the kingdom." She nodded liking it

"Though we'd have to open the other half of the castle for room." She said disgusted "Plus how would we raise money?" She asked confused "Also how would we know the worth of others, along with ages and gender?"

"There is an official for that, why?" Caleb asked coming into the room

"Aldern suggested we have a tournament to help raise money for us and others like our competitors." Elyon said looking between Caleb and Aldern

"Really?" Caleb said

Aldern stood up "Yes, actually Caleb you should be for our age group, after all, I'm still not fully me." He said looking to the ground upset

Elyon put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it "You'll just by my side, as long as you're okay with that?"

She asked Caleb "I have no problem, though I came to get you since its morning."

The two looked at the window "So it is." Elyon left to prepare with an excuse me.

Caleb looked at his friend Aldern only looked back with a sort of glare as he left with the notes.

Read and Review

Tell me what you think, I was so worried about this chapter and I took out some stuff to put other stuff in.

Also I'm still curious on should Harmony's siblings remember their life before being trapped on Earth and fight the guardians.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own, I really hope your all liking this

Taranne's Library

Taranne was reading her book in her private study so she could be ahead in classes, while watching her pixie Elli short for Elphaba munched on half a cookie, she knew she'd have to tell the girls but she didn't want to tell them just yet.

Elli noticed she was being watched smiled at her creator, and offered her soggy cookie to her with a smile.

Taranne shook her head "Thanks, but no thanks." She said shaking her head, while playing with Ellie's hair. It was platinum blonde with some streaks of pink and blue forming from the head, and it was all natural. Her hair reminded her of, My Little Pony hair colors, that she's been watching since Elli liked it.

She wondered what power Elli would have, though she did notice she helped her when the teacher gave a quiz on what they know already. She stressed on how she wanted to do her best, but how she didn't get to study and then thought about Meridian. Then she wondered what if the Harem escape, and next thing she knows Elli was on her head and she felt calm and cool and she could focus.

Studying

Will walked into the rec room nervous, during the tour she found that it's where most kids her age would be. She had a sleepover, and they played the video games really able to relax room during the sleepover, though now with the other kids back it was crowded.

She found out from her mom the kids her age, usually were filming, Broadway, modeling or traveling around the world with parents.

She knew they knew one another, so there were already cliques, she smiled and approached a table with one girl. "Mind if I sit down?" She asked nervous

"Go ahead." The girl said smiling at her, looking back at her papers and notebooks.

Will smiled back sitting down "Thanks, I'm Will." She said taking her bag off and taking out her homework.

As she tried to do her homework, Tara would talk to her slowly at first though she started to be distracting. Though Will was starting to get comfortable, she noticed that Tara would start to look behind her. Will getting tired of this, made it look like something was on her shoulder she saw no one. She looked back to Tara and smiled when they had similar interests of shows and music.

Tara soon had the biggest smile on her face "Alright thanks." She got up and soon started to get her stuff.

"Something wrong?" Will asked confused

Tara's mood shifted and she didn't have a smile on her face "An upcoming role is to play a boring person,and talking to you helped me a lot." She made sure she had her stuff and headed out "Later nobody." She said with a laugh

Will frowned, looked to her work and decided to do it, though as she was close to finishing her homework she was stuck on one last problem. She promised herself that after she did her homework shed go and relax.

She frowned as she saw some of the teens passing by her laughing in swimsuits and towels. Normally she'd be training but she didn't want anyone to see her scar and ask questions. It didn't really hurt but thinking about it or someone seeing it, it seemed like it did. She didn't even know if she'd do swimming this year, though there was nothing wrong with her and she had no opened wounds. Just the thought of someone seeing it. When she's had years of a normal back, people would ask questions.

"Excuse me?" A male asked nervous

Will was startled but didn't show it, looked at him "Yes?" She asked nervous and still feeling hurt

"I was wondering if I could sit with you." He asked nervous

Will nodded her head, knowing other tables were filled since most were relaxing from rehearsals and whatever. She just put her guard up this time and decided to work on the problem.

"Please sit." She moved her bag for him as he took out a notebooks and pencils

"Thank you." He said relieved as he put them down and sat down. "Are you new here as well?" He whispered hopeful

She nodded "Yeah."

"They all go to the same school, it has different hours for them and their different job careers." He said looking at her

"That explains why they all know one another," She nudged his head to some groups who were just making out, while another was timing it. "Close."

Will kept watching until the timer beeped "Alright guys, switch and this time its same gender." The person said energetic.

She looked back at him as they started to make out again, he stuck his hand out "I'm Heath Chase, future artist." He said showing her some art.

Will looked at it happy "Wilhelmina but call me Will, these frogs, are really good." She said looking at him then his notebook.

He blushed pulling up his glasses "Thank you, my model didn't want to stay still though." He showed her another page "So it started to get difficult." He said upset

Will eyes widened "This is your pet, that's great. I love frogs, I think their amazing."

"Don't tell her that, she's a bit of a diva." He said chuckling

She laughed until she heard a voice "I think I'm going to get the part." Tara said and heard other girl fawn over her.

Heath looked from Tara to Will "She used you to huh?"

Will looked at him about to talk "She wanted to know about frogs and since I was little and stupid I let her watch Bridget. When I came back from my grandparents' house, she was just about starved and dried out." He said mad "She said how she didn't want to touch her, or clean her. Saying how she was disgusting and was lucky she didn't flush it."

Will looked upset "That's horrible, did you tell your mom?"

He shrugged "I was new and she was my first friend along with being my new step sister,so she convinced me not to." He said upset

"Well I'm not like that." Will admitted knowing that if she saw him, she'd also see Tara.

"And neither am I."

He couldn't help but look at her homework "Oh fun math." She looked at her paper "Yeah."

"Need some help?"

"You know it?" She asked moving the paper to him

"Yeah." He began to help her with the problem and show her how to do it in a simpler way, which she smiled at.

She noticed the clock and would have to head to back home to help with dinner. "Thanks' for your help Heath." She stood up, and felt bad when she saw him frown, she ripped a piece of paper and wrote her phone number and floor number.

"Text me anytime." She grabbed her things and left to the elevator.

Will fell onto her bed, shocked that she felt butterflies in her stomach as she heard her phone beep. She looked at her phone smiling at the text.

"Here's the diva herself, I'm lucky to get this shot. She normally doesn't like to stay still."

Will smiled at this "She's so tiny."

"She was tinier when I first got her, I lost her. Mom found her in her coffee."

"Uh oh."

"Yeah, had to be extra nice to make sure she wouldn't take her back."

"Worked in the end, do u go 2 an art school?"

"No, though I do take some classes, I wish I went to one. Do you have a pet frog?"

:( But I do have a dormouse, I share with my friends. So when did you move here?"

"That's cool, all animals are great but the frogs are the best. Earlier in the month, now I'm here in the states with my dad."

"They are amazing. That's great." She texted with a small smile. Will looked up as her mom knocked on the door, before opening it. "Lights off Will, I'm going to use the same training regimen I had when I was your age. So first gym, school and then we have to make sure we have everything in order for swimming."

"I don't think I want to do swimming this year." Will said looking to the ground

Susan sat on her bed, she pushed Will over so Will was leaning on her shoulder "Honey, you are an amazing swimmer don't let them," She said in disgust "ruin it. I hate that I can't get rid of it, but see it as a badge."

Will looked at her "A badge?"

Susan nodding moving, Will moved her head off her mom's shoulder. Susan lifted up her shirt "I got this when your grandmother found out I was pregnant with you."

Will raised her hand but looked at her mom to make sure it was okay, she touched it. She looked to her mom "You know a lot of spells, how come you didn't heal it all the way?"

"I wanted to at first, but then I remembered how my siblings all had some scars. I asked them the same thing and they said "It was a badge, why should they cover something up when they fought for their lives? They shouldn't have to worry about a little blemish as a little scar. It was also a way of proving to other people that they aren't just royals. So here on Earth whenever someone judges me. I would find an opportunity to show them this, because I'm proud I fought for you and I'm willing to show that to anyone." Susan said having Will look at her

"Understand?" Susan asked

Will nodded smiling "Yeah, I do. I'm glad you talked to me since I was going to tell coach I was quitting tomorrow." Will said hugging her

Susan squeezed her tight "Don't let fear control your life, you fought against the girls. It's now time to be Will my baby girl who will be a B student." She kissed Will's forehead and headed for the door. "Also, I get to meet you new boyfriend before you two go on a date, I need pictures." She laughed at Will's groan into the pillow.

Will smiled and texted Heath goodnight, who texted goodnight as well. She giggled as he sent a picture of him and Bridget who had hopped out the shot.

"Goodnight Will!" Susan said louder

"Night mom!" Will charged her phone and went to bed, thinking about Heath.

Morning

"Will! Hey Will!" A boy yelled running to her and her friends

"Hey Matt, what's up?" She asked curious

Breathless he gave her a CD "I wasn't kidding about making you a Cd." He stood up straighter "Listen to it and tell me what ya think okay?"

She nodded and he ran as the bell rang, the girls went to their class sighing at being separated.

Will and Taranne

Will looked up from writing her notes wondering what that chime bell like noise was. Other classmates were looking at her and one another. Though she noticed one person wasn't distracted was Taranne, it actually seemed like she was shielding something in her shirt.

She took note of this as she asked to answer a question on the board, she didn't see anything. She would have to ask her, and if she wanted a real answer out of school.

In an Abandoned house

Astril looked around the house it was filthy compared to her last home. She felt Raven's fingers leave her hands. She walked over to things, touching them. "It's dirty." She said disgusted looking at her finger

Soon the house was cleaning itself, Raven ran to her mother but took out a knife ready to strike. Astril herself was on edge.

"Nothing will harm you in this house, I assure you." Nerissa said having herself appear.

Raven hid behind her mother, Astril knew who she was thanks to Sydney, bowed. "Your daughters were overthrown, I am not sure where they were all taken. I know some were taken to prisons while others were taken to someplace call Oracle."

"The Oracle." Hmm Nerissa walked over to Astril having her rise up, she looked at her face, even touching her cheeks. "You will do well in this world," She looked down at the child, who in one hand holding onto her mother's dress another hand held her knife. "Who's child?"

"Raythor's." Astril said

Nerissa lowered herself to look at her "Do you want to be as good as your mommy and daddy?" She asked

The girl looked from her mother to Nerissa and nodded "I want him to be proud of me."

Nerissa smiled at this "I have a special mission for you." She looked to Astril, she snapped her fingers and a box flew to her. "In there is an object that can find those of magic, the brighter the light the stronger they are. Find me those I can turn to my side. The veil is broken, those who have magic will start to show."

Astril nodded, she took the object out which was a necklace, putting it on she covered it with her clothes. She bent down to look at Raven. "Ravenna you have to do what…aunt Nerissa says," Nerissa raised an eyebrow at this, but let her continue. "She'll help you be amazing just like your father, queen's princesses and princes alright?"

Ravenna nodded "Yes momma." She looked to Nerissa whose aging spell wore off, so she looked old but then it came back on. "What do I need to dress or pack?" She asked not able to keep the excitement

Nerissa opened a portal "I shall deal with that."

"Please watch after her and keep her safe." Astril pleaded after Raven went through the portal

Once the portal closed, she decided to first explore the house and then explore while doing her mission. She went through several rooms, finding nothing of interest until she saw a bedroom that was just like her old one. She smiled thinking of her customers, hopefully she'd be able to visit again, god the empire she could run there. She found a beautiful bathroom, and closet with clothes that must be from this world. She smiled at seeing pants and that weren't for working outside. She opened another door and smiled. Ravenna would be close to her, the girl was an adventurous six year old; but she still liked to cling to her mommy.

She frowned, when they did succeed Raythor would go to his wife, and Ravenna would go with him. She'd most likely be raised the rest of her life by the woman he married. She didn't' know if she could go back to her life and her empty floor, in her home. She was honest with herself, Ravenna Taren changed her life, it wasn't uncommon to see single parents raising a child in Sadre. Though in Meridian, the only true way they'd except you raising a child on your own was if your husband was in the army, taken, or in jail. Plus depending on the age of the child, they'd want you to remarry. She didn't' want to be married, it wasn't' for everyone. Thanks to the new royalty, she could finally be free, she could go outside without be shamed for what she did. She and others didn't have to worry about their home being destroyed, they didn't have to worry about people raising prices for when they bought food or cloth. What's worse it wasn't like it was the best of choices either, but it's what they had.

She sat down on her bed, now finally having time of peace. She knew she couldn't' go back to that way of life. To the shaming, to the unfairness, throwing of stones and she's sure that the queen, who she thought of in disgust was most likely letting it happen. She didn't know what she'd do, she wondered about her little girl, Taren changed her. She couldn't help but change thanks to her odd requests, well odd to her. They all wanted to play house, she lost many when Ravenna learned daddy and no, and then forming the sentence "Not my real daddy, mommy told me so." She could only laugh at their faces, though she could see that they were really hurt. She wondered why, they really got into the role, eating her terrible cooking. Listening to the story of her and some imaginary friend coming over with some drama, or just her preparing for the day. They would even helped her, cleaning up the toys, washing dishes, keeping Ravenna by reading her children stories.

After the twenty-fifth request to play house she finally asked a soldier. Unlike Phobos where you can have a family while being a soldier, you were loyal until you lost a limb. As she talked to what she thought was one of the youngest since his nickname was baby face, which he wasn't being a thousand years old. He said he liked the thought of someone besides the whore, which he said no offense to. She just shrugged "I am what I am." And said it was nice to have someone cook food just for him, and to have proven that someone loved him enough to have a child with. He liked to have someone listen to him and actually be fascinated by his stories, not roll their eyes in boredom. He also said it was nice to actually see a real baby and child, since the last time he held a baby was his older sister.

She'd compared them to the solders back home. These soldiers were actually men underneath, they kind of reminded her of Raythor in a way. She hadn't really thought of him in a while, as children they joked that when he was old and lost many limbs and an eye, and her too old to give her body and too old to give a child. They'd buy a house to keep one another company and safe until the other died.

She wasn't jealous of his wife, she was now scared. Who would she grow old with, know how Meriden was like during her time. The thought of being so alone, and not young enough to protect herself just seemed so scary. Also she couldn't help but wonder would Ravenna and Raythor miss her, if she went first. Then again she drank from the fountain of youth, so she'd have a lot longer time to think about that dark stuff. She shook her self, took a bath and changed into clothes several times, before liking an outfit. As she headed out the door, a key was presented to her, she put it in her pocket and left on her mission.

Nerissa and Ravenna

They were in a garden a castle in the background, you could hear laughter close by. Ravenna's clothes were turned to a dirtier type, with blood on it.

"Alright, I need you to be friends with the princess and I need you to make sure she gives her heart away."

"How will I do that?" She asked confused

"She needs to bestow her power, get her to bestow her power to you in three days. Say my name in this "that you want to go home" only when you have it." She formed a necklace, putting it on her.

"Why three days?" Ravenna asked looking at the necklace in awe

"Because, I said so." She pushed her into the bushes where she fell onto a girl.

"Oww." Ravenna said getting up and rubbing her arm

"Princess!" Guards said rushing to them

"I'm okay." She said as Ravenna helped her up

"I'm sorry, I…got lost." Ravenna said while looking at her arm, it was bleeding.

"I'm okay." The princess saw her arm, then looked to a guard "Eric she's hurt."

Eric lowered himself to look at the cut "It's not too bad."

"My mom or dad could heal it, come on." She grabbed Ravenna's hand and raced off, the guards following after.

"Momma my new friend got hurt!" The princess said to the queen who was sitting on a blanket.

The queen put down her book to look at the two "That she is." She walked closer to them, though noticed the girl, hid behind her daughter.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." She promised. "I just want to heal your arm." She promised

Ravenna looked between the nodding princess and the mother, she hesitantly walked to her and gave her arm. She soon felt cool and looked at her arm the cut was gone, she looked at it amazed. She even touched her skin, which the queen laughed at.

"Where are your parents, I'm sure you mother is worried sick over you?" The queen asked looking around not seeing any parents panicked.

Ravenna panicked but thought of something, she began crying. The queen looked at her daughter and Eric, who did not know what was wrong.

"What's wrong Angel?" She asked

"My parents, they." She started to cry

"A fight?" Eric asked

Ravenna clung to the queen "There gone, my mom she hid me in the trunk." She cried into her.

The queen had her look at her "Where is your village?"

Ravenna shrugged "I don't know, I just walked." She fell down

"Poor thing, I'll get her some water." A handmaiden said running

"Which way did you come from?" Eric asked

Ravenna pointed where Nerissa and she had showed up.

The queen covered her mouth "All that way, you must be dehydrated." She grabbed the water from the handmaiden and forced her to drink.

"What were you parents' names, where is your town?" Eric asked rounding his men

Ravenna finished her water, "Mommy and daddy." She said not sure of anything else, she just looked to the princess.

"She is but a child, how old are you?" Dirah asked

"I don't know?" Ravenna said shrugging

"How do you not know your age, child?" The king asked suspicious

Ravenna not sure what she was supposed to do, started to tear up. "I'm sorry, I did a bad thing." She whined

The queen and Dirah shushed the child, calming her down "She's obviously been abused." The queen whispered harshly to her husband.

"Let's get her cleaned up, then see if we can find more information." The queen said standing up and taking Ravenna's hand.

Ravenna stopped though and looked to the princess, hand out "Not without my new friend."

"I already took a bath-" She saw how scared she was, and took her hand "Can we at least have bubbles?"

"Bubbles?" Ravenna asked looking from her and then the queen.

"Yes, you may have bubbles?" She said with a smile

The princess cheered as they walked through the halls, as Ravenna wondered how she was going to get her to say the magic words.

Late in the night

Ravenna smiled as the princess finally went to sleep, she herself was sleepy. Though she wanted to sleep in her mother's arms, not this weird place. As she took out the necklace, she stopped to see all the toys. She picked up a bunny rabbit that had orange fur and smelled just as sweet. "Nerissa, I want to go home." She whispered in the necklace. She had a huge smile on her face, calling an adult by their name.

The princess was none the wiser as a bright light flashed in her room. She tuned in her sleep, some drool on her face.

Earth

"Do you have it?" Nerissa asked desperate

Ravenna nodded, smiling "Yep, she bestowed it upon me."

"Alright, now bestow it upon me." She did, and felt really drained. "Off to bed, you do have lessons after all."

"Sure grandma." Ravenna said cranky as Astril took her upstairs.

Nerissa growled at the insult, while looking at her old skin, she'd deal with it soon enough. She left to do other business.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own tell me what ya think

Elyon just nodded along as she listened to the man's words. The way he droned on about the sheep reminded her of , smiling fondly she thought of Alchemy. She was her best friend, she thought about how she couldn't tell her about Meridian. She moved her head maybe she could though. It's not like she'd be in danger, the trouble is over. She liked the thought of that, to be able to tell her stuff again and know it won't be used against her. She smiled, and started focusing on the man's problem with the sheep.

Cells at night

Nerissa walked through the gates, putting a spell on the guard's weapons she went to the middle. She let a sleeping spell flow through, taking those she needed. Disappearing as quietly as she came.

Cave

As Raythor fell to the ground he quickly got up ready to fight. He look at the woman "Calm yourself, I'm here to help you." Nerissa said

"Help me how?" He asked

"It's simple to get revenge on those who wronged you?" She said

He smiled at that, though he looked at her worried "My wife and children, Astril and Ravenna Taren?"

Nerissa nodded "All is well with them. I can show you, however I'm sure you don't want your wife,children and friend distracting you. Or to be used against you?" She asked raising an eyebrow

"I would see them separately." Raythor said

"Of course, once I bring the others." She agreed as she disappeared

Raythor walked around finding a small spring with his clothes, and his armor. He bathed and put on his clothes as he headed back to the clearing. He saw Frost, Tracker, and Gargoyle in front of him.

"Raythor." Frost said walking up to him

"Frost." He said ore tone in his voice

Nerissa left them to get reacquainted

Earth

Will groaned as she saw the big F on her paper. That was her third f, for the day she sighed not wanting to head home. She smiled at the other girls as they headed out of school.

"Hey Irma! Irma!" A boy yelled following after them

Irma groaned, turning to him "Martin I can't hang out, I'm helping Hay Lin with her clothes." She said hurried and grabbing Hay Lin's hand running off

Martin sighed looking at the girls who could only give him a "sorry" look as they walked off.

Martin looked to the ground, hearing stragglers whisper. He readjusted his strap and walked off. He grumbled about Irma and how she should give him a minute. She only would when her friends were doing a group thing and she didn't want to feel so alone. "Yet, I am always there and she ditches me every time." He said kicking a pebble and continued walking, he didn't notice in his misery bumping into a woman and her child.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly he picked up her purse, giving it to her. " I'm sorry I -"

He closed his eyes, there was a large light and he started to feel dizzy.

"It's alright I wasn't looking either, come along Taren." The woman said awkward as her and the child left him.

Martin kept walking but slower, his stomach hurt. He was relieved when he got home, he didn't make it to his bed. He crashed on the sofa dreaming of the bright light.

Next morning

Susan was grocery shopping, as she shopped she wasn't too happy with the selection. Her cart hit another person's, she looked up ready to apologies.

"I'm terribly sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." He said first awkward

Susan was shocked to see the principle "No, it was my fault." She said

She started to walk away "Ms. Vandom I really do hope that you are not upset with me about my choice. I just don't want to see Will hurt if anything happens. Trust me, once this semester ends, I am more than happy to let her go back to . I after all want what's best for Will and the girls."

Susan smiled "I am glad we did get to an agreement about this, and I will make sure we stick to our end of the deal." She said smiling and heading off

"Also my phone said that there was an old time candy store that sold rock candy. Yet I can't find it anywhere." He said upset

She shook her head upset "Their website they have to update, they were in my old neighborhood."

He took out his phone "Could you give me the directions please?" He asked desperate

"It's been awhile since I could just sit back and relax." He said smiling looking up from his phone to her then to his phone.

"I know what you mean." She gave him the directions.

He smiled "Thank you, I'm still getting used to everything."

"I know what that's like." She said

He thanked her and left to pay for his things. Susan picked out a few more thing and found herself waiting in line, hearing gossip.

"I can't believe he's a principal, he's too gorgeous." One woman said

"I know, I invited him over" the woman snorted "he didn't seem the least bit interested in me." She said upset

"I saw him talking to the new chick on the block." A male voice said

There were gasps and Susan felt eyes on her, then they were gone.

"She's tall!" One woman said

"She's beautiful" He said

"She had a kid?" A woman snorted

Susan started to put her things on the conveyer, smiling at the cashier.

"I watched him, he was blushing." The man said

There were more gasps, Susan thought she imagined that, but she didn't.

"Ignore the whore patrol, they do it to everyone." The teen said as she rang the food

Susan smiled as she paid "High school never ends." She said picking up the food and heading out. She headed home, she frowned at seeing the house in disarray. She put away the groceries, and headed to Will's room.

"Alright see you soon." Will said smiling hanging up and continued to brush her hair.

"Oh no, Will this house needs to be cleaned."

Will groaned "Mom just hire back the cleaning crew."

"Will you used to clean back home, now you're going to clean again; there is no reason to have them." She said shaking her head. "We may live here now, but you're not going to be like those bratty teens." Susan yelled

"But mom!" Will yelled

"No buts Will, I told you that I was canceling them." Her phone rang, she answered it, and she hung up angrily.

"I have to go in, would you please clean the house, and put out clothes in our chute. Like I told you yesterday." She said groaning

She left to get dress though groaned as she saw one shirt, it was a lounge shirt. It would have to do though.

Will huffed as she answered her phone. "Yeah?" She answered upset.

"I'm sorry did you change your mind?" Heath asked upset

Wills closed her eyes while kicking out. "No, my mom told me something." She pulled her hair "Just wait for me, I'm sorry I am not mad at you."

"No problem I'm hiding from my dad. I was supposed to do the dishes. So are we going to do this tomorrow?" He understood though she could hear him sigh and sadness in his voice, which had her blushing.

"Don't worry I'll be down soon." She promised hanging up as she heard her mom.

She hung up "Will I mean it, no going out until this place is cleaned." Susan said heading for the door

Will followed her out, slamming the door. She huffed crossing her arms, she looked at the front room. No way would she get this room and others cleaned by the time her mom pulls out.

She smirked and took out the Heart "astral drop." She smiled at seeing the copy. She told her what to do, while also writing down instructions and rushed to the elevator.

She smiled at Heath, he smiled back while looking at the ground. He cleared his throat "I hope I'm not going to get you in trouble."

"I think we'll both be in trouble, but trust me it's worth it." She said smiling at him.

He smiled and blushed "Alright, follow me then." He offered her his arm and she was wondering why they were walking into the garage. She smiled as he helped her in the car, he backed out and they headed out. "I really hope you haven't gone to the zoo yet."

She shook her head, he smiled wider as they headed there.

Nerisssa found Will, she was on a date she would need hair and some blood. She waited until Will was alone, she changed to a teen with headphones. She went when there was a large crowd and snipped some hair from her quickly.

Will looked around, she felt something wrong. She looked to see if she had something on her back but she didn't.

"You alright?" Heath asked concerned

She nodded shivering "Yeah, I was under the air-conditioning." She said smiling at him. She had them walk away and look at something else.

He smiled "Stay right there." He said positioning his camera

She smiled and posed for it, eh smiled as he took picture of just her. He looked at them nodding, and let her see.

"Not a bad one." He said looking at her, she noticed he was looking at her and couldn't help but agree.

Nerisssa decided to use a spell she found earlier today, she changed into mosquitoes and went to attack Will, and others. She smiled as she got blood and left.

"Stupid bugs." Will said trying to swat at one just as her and Heath walked into a swarm of them.

"Come on, I can totally buy some bug spray." He said swatting them away

Nerisssa returned home with what she needed and soon poured them into the potion. She poured the drink into a vial and went back to Will's home. She cursed at feeling the barrier just at the front lobby, she would have to be quick about it.

She turned invisible and found her, she went through the window. Breaking through the barriers, finding the one who placed them was not as strong as she thought. She found the astral drop in her home putting away dishes.

Astral Drop turned at seeing someone, she thought she was alone. "Hello!" She said happy then covered her mouth remembering the rules.

Nerisssa smirked "She'll want to destroy you."

"What?" She asked turning back to her

"Once I make you human, she'll want to kill you. She'll take you away from this world." Nerisssa said walking closer to her "You can't let her though."

Astral drop was sure this lady was part don't talk to strangers rule. "You must leave." She said

Nerisssa smirked, she grabbed her and forced her to drink the potion. Astral fought her but soon could not. Nerisssa let her fall and left with a smirk

Susan drove home, racing up the stairs, she quickly unlocked her door she slammed her door closed as she saw Will.

"Will!" She yelled putting a silencing spell on the room and running to her.

"Will!" She said scared, lightly tapping her on the cheeks, she tried a healing spell on her. Her head should be fine now, though she did others wondering why her baby wasn't waking up. She moved her to her bedroom.

She checked Will, she was breathing fine, her pulse was normal what did Nerisssa or others do.

"The healing book!" She yelled she brought John with a snap of her fingers.

John looked around one minute he was about to watch TV, the next he was staring at a frazzled Susan. He saw Will on the bed "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I felt all my barriers break, I find Will like this. Can you watch her, I brought one of the best spell books with me when I was banished here." She pleaded scared

"Go, I'll watch after her, got a sword?" He asked

She was already out, but she ran back in to take out a sword from a picture. She left out the window, this time.

"Impressive." He said, as he sat down in the chair he called the others.

Susan flew to their storage unit, she went in putting in the password. She opened it and began searching, wondering if Will was going to be alright. She just wiped away the tears that were blurring her vision.

Lobby

Will smiled at Heath "Thanks, I had a wonderful time." She smiled

"Thanks so did I," He said with a frown, which had Will worried "which is why hate how I'll be with my dad for like a week in Florida."

"What?" She asked surprised, she sat down on the bench and he did to.

He groaned "I don't want to go, but since I'm not like Tara, I have to learn the family business" He said in a buffer male voice. Which had him and Will laugh, along with the security guard. "I will text you every minute I can. My dad hates it when I'm calling, trust me, I'm going to hate not hearing your voice."

"We can always Skype." She suggested

He nodded with a sad smile "We can, though I won't be able to see you as you head of to your school and me for my tutor. Or smell your berry scented body wash." He looked embarrassed at saying that

"That doesn't sound stalkerish kid." The guard said chuckling, Heath gave him a "Come on dude" look

Will laughed "its blackberries and pomegranates, when do you and your dad have to leave?" She asked

"At ten?" He said wondering what she was getting at

"Well they serve breakfast here, so we get breakfast at eight so we can hang a little more." She said shrugging

He smiled "I'll set my watch, come on." He got up "A true gentleman walks a lady home."

"Heath, dad is so mad at you!" He paled

"Run!" She told him, he looked at her and bit his lip at hearing his sister's voice.

"I'll be fine, run." He nodded hugging her "Have a good night and If you mom is to mad at ya. Just call and I'll say it was all my fault." He kissed her hand and ran out the door.

"Nobody, you seen my brother?" Tara asked mad

"NO." She said shaking her head

"Where have you been all day?" She asked getting in her face

"Library and park." Will said

Tara huffed, rolling her eyes "Boring." She headed out side

Will took the elevator and wondered how much time she had before her mom showed up. Though she held onto the sides as the elevator jolted. Once it opened she was hit with a sleeping spell, they picked her up carefully and left.

Inside

Astral felt the pain in her head, but it was a small problem as she soon felt her fingers, legs and toes. She could also feel her heart beating. She touched her face, she actually felt it, smiling at this she looked at her toes.

"Will you alright?" He asked nervous

She smiled and bopped her head up and down "Yeah, I'm just a little hungry." She admitted getting up

He stopped her "No way kid, let your mom take a look at ya, don't want you to fall." He left to get her food as she looked at her fingers.

He got her food and as she ate she called Susan, though she came back with the book she hugged her little girl. Though she stopped and looked at Will feeling off, she slowly got off the bed.

"Something's wrong." She said looking at the girl who looked like Will

"What do you mean?" He asked getting his weapon, she lowered it shaking her head "It's will, but not."

"An Astral drop." He said sighing remembering those back in the day

Will 2 shook her head "I'm not an astral drop, I'm real mommy." She said crying "The nice lady made me real."

"Nice lady?" They both asked

She hugged Susan "I'm your daughter, I'm not a copy." She started crying "Why can't you see that." She pleaded

Susan got her to let go of her "Will has to be somewhere then."

"Or someone took her?" He suggested

"Mommy, I'm right here." She said grabbing onto Susan's sleeve. Susan got he rot let go "Let's go see if anyone has escaped. I'll get the girl's, you get the boy's see you at you house." She turned to the copy "Stay in here."

She nodded with a smile "alright." Though as the two left, she frowned and wondered why she wasn't good enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They were all told what happened to Will, they were all worried. "I say we go make sure Sydney, Oceana and Onyx are still around." Cornelia said crossing her arms looking to Irma who nodded

"I'll tell Elyon and make sure everyone is still in prison." Caleb said "Though who will stay with fake Will?" They all looked to Hay Lin and Irma

"Alright." Hay Lin didn't mind seeing as how Onyx and Sydney frightened her, Irma nodded taking a seat on the bed, cautious of fake Will.

Susan opened a portal for Taranne and Hay Lin to her home, then a portal to Meridian for Caleb. John readied his sword just in case, Cornelia went hoping having a dress on wouldn't hinder her, Taranne steeled her nerves, then Susan.

HOTH

Oceana was trying to ignore the heat remembering when she would bathe in the cool water with her sisters. Bathing in pools whether at home or hotels, though hearing steam shoot from a volcano spout had her open her eyes.

She was snapped back to reality, thanks to the sound of fire. She was bound tight not able to cut herself, in a fucking volcano. All thanks to those Guardians. She didn't even know where the others where, or where she was exactly. She knew that time was different here though, thanks to talking to a new guy. Instead of it being a week it was three, she stopped trying after her version of a month had passed. She raised an eyebrow up when she heard footsteps on the metal.

"Water!" A guard said as they opened her cell, first they checked to make sure she was still bound.

The checker nodded, he approached with half a cup of water. Of course his usual "accident slipping" they put the cup to her lips, she drank it greedily not even spilling any. As they laughed at her she wondered when she could get even with them, and she would.

The checker still checked for any water on her cheeks or any in her mouth, like she could use it. She only got enough water to keep her barely alive, last time she tried to use any to escape. She passed out just as she made it to the third floor. With these dead creeps she had to use her own blood.

They left, Oceana wanted out though she wanted to get back Angelo she knew her family were most likely mad at her. No question on killing him this time, he truly was her enemy, she just let herself fall to the floor. This was the best time to lay around, since soon it would be too hot shed pass out.

"She's right this way." Letker, the head guard said

Oceana slowly got up, she waited for them to be in front of her.

"Has anyone came here?" Susan asked cautions

"No, no one." He said as he presented her "Guards are everywhere just shout." He said leaving

"Well if it isn't' my old classmates, to what do I owe this wonderful pleasure." She asked while rolling her eyes

They looked at her, her hair was longer though everywhere, she was skinnier you could really see it in her cheeks. Her clothes actually looked like they were hanging off her. The girls knew that they had to keep her like this, but to see how starved and thin she looked, reminded them of the people of Meridian.

"What did you do to Will?" Susan asked

Oceana smirked "Will! Will! Will! It was always about her!" She looked at them with coldest stare "I'm the victim, not her!" She smiled "Though the thought of her in pain will give me pleasant dreams."

They walked out "Well, she didn't do it she'd be gloating." Cornelia said

"Let's go see the other two." Susan said taking them to Onyx

Prism

Onyx felt weak from the crystal shining on her, she was tired and felt sick to her stomach. Though she had to fight not to bring up her food, they would not take pity on her and she would have to smell the bile until they came for food. She could not wait to get out of here and punish those responsible. Oceana was first she'd have to beat the weakness out of her, if they had shoved potion after potion into Angelo he would not have woken up. She should have killed him and brought him back he'd be a loyal servant.

She would have to punish Oceana, and harder so the others won't join in as long. Hopefully mom would be lenient if she did damage to her baby girl. She promised mom she'd watch her and she failed especially with that Angelo. If she had gotten Angelo and her separated when they were children she'd still be sleeping her plush bed in her castle.

Though she'd escape, she wasn't sure how but she would, and she'd get Oceana back along with the guardians. As she thought of plans of pain and revenge, the crystal shines brighter on her, having her cringe in pain, she laid on the ground her hair the only shadow she had. Though after her first few days there, they roughly cut it, so now it was above her shoulders in a horrible pattern.

She smiled in relief as she felt the crystal's power diminish. She looked up to see , Cornelia, and John. She hissed at them "What's your boss's evil plan with Will?" Susan asked firm though she heard fear in her voice.

Onyx smirked "I don't want to spoil the surprise, besides I'd worry about yourselves." She looked between Cornelia Taranne "How will you two defend yourselves while Will's gone?" She asked with a pout

She looked to Susan "Think your old bones can do a guardians job?" She asked looking her up and down

"Don't you worry about us, I'd worry more about trying not to vomit." Cornelia said and they left the prism, the light brighter.

Susan started to feel defeated Cornelia rubbed her arm in comfort. "Let's just hope Elyon and Caleb, have better success." She said smiling at Susan. "Let's see if we can get something out of Sydney, if not we'll talk to other Will."

Susan nodded and they started to walk off though notice Taranne wasn't following. "What's wrong?" John asked

"Are we sure they know anything?"

"They have to." Susan said desperate

"They were always one step ahead." Cornelia pointed out

She nodded "I know, but think about it they can barely move, no one but us and guards have seen them. I think we have a new player, specifically Nerissa."

"Nerissa?" Susan asked looking at them

"Not her." John said shaking his head

"Who is she?" Susan asked

"She was the keeper of the heart but she got corrupted with power even…killing a fellow guardian." John said uncomfortable

Cornelia covered her mouth horrified by this "So she gets the Heart and she wins, we have no power."

Taranne looked at them "Then why have another Will, also wouldn't we notice if our powers were gone." She said looking at Cornelia

Cornelia nodded "Your right and I feel fine."

Susan shook her head "So, someone else has Will, someone we don't' know." She asked as she slid to the ground. Tears going down her face, she tried to wipe them away as fast as she could.

"It's what it sounds like." John said

"So either we use more of your magic to go and see Sydney, who may or may not know and if she doesn't she'll dig the knife deeper. Or we go and look for clues about Will, I mean I remember reading from a book that all magic users have a distinct marker or scent." She said looking at Susan.

Susan shook her head "I don't' know any of those spells." She said while squeezing her hands.

"I can go back to Meridian and get it." Taranne promised

Susan nodded and opened a portal, Taranne hugged her before going through.

"Let's go home." John said

"No!" She said getting up "We need to check on Sydney."

"What's the purpose if she'll just use it to hurt us, you need a clearer head." John said wiping her eyes "Now let's go home." He ordered

She nodded, wiping her eyes and did so John helped her to her room and asked the girl's if they wanted a ride home. They thanked him but said they'd stay with her for as long as they can and see what other Will knows.

Meridian

Elyon got up from the table and ran to Caleb's arms, he welcomed the smile and hug, while Aldern wiped his mouth unhappily.

"My queen, we must go check on the prisoners, Will was taken others are already checking on the Harem." Caleb said

"Let's go and make sure that my brother and the rest of them are still here." She said heading out

"My queen Caleb should stay here." Aldern said which had them stop running to look at him strange

"Why?" Caleb asked unsure

"We have the acceptance letters from the nearby kingdoms, Caleb is our best fighter if he were to be injured." He left off letting her get the hint.

Elyon nodded looking to Caleb who didn't like what they were implying. "We can't risk losing the money." She said looking at him who was upset.

"Caleb." Elyon said wanting him to understand

He shook his head, sighing "Go, just make sure to bring enough guards." He advised slumping in a chair.

She nodded as her and Aldern ran to get more guards, Caleb sighed unhappily and decided to go see some old friends.

Caleb walked through the village, not liking the heat he felt on his back. Though he smiled at being in his area, where he grew up. Though with everything new it didn't give him a home feeling like he thought it would. Though he did feel warmth as he saw a familiar stand and walked to it, enjoying the thought of something sweet. His smile lessened as Zak glared at him. "What do you want?" He asked in disgust

"You have any unleavened bread, with some honey?" He asked

"No, now leave." Zak said as he was putting bread out

Caleb frowned looking at the new bread, with the wind carrying it in his nose "Isn't that it?" He asked pointing to the bread.

"Not for you." Zak said "Now leave!"

Caleb looked at him "What is your deal?" He asked

Zak started kneading his bread "You and your rebellion is my deal." He said looking at him, before adding more flour.

"We brought back the right heir, why are you so mad?" He asked confused

Zak tossed his flour "Do you not notice that something is missing!"

Caleb looked around, nothing seemed out of order "No, what am I missing that's so important?" He asked looking at him as the crazy man he was.

Zak walked around the stand, got in his face "My wife and daughter aren't here!"

Caleb froze, instantly feeling upset about what he just said. He took a few steps back "Zak, Im-"

"Don't! They found your earth clothes and papers in my house, they were killed. Though thankfully Princess Oceana tried my bread and her sister Onyx agreed to bring them alive. Today was supposed to be their Resurrection Day!" He punched him "But I don't get them back, because of you." He said kicking him letting angry tears flow as he got on top and started punching him.

He got him off him, and ran off not liking the glares and insults that were yelled at him. Though he wanted to know more about resurrection day.

He found a safe place for him, he thought about it he made sure to take everything so no one would hurt his friends. Yet the Harem were tricky, they could have found something after all they did find his tunnels.

He felt eyes on him, turning he saw some kids and they were glaring at him. They looked to be holding something.

"You took away my mom!" A kid threw a rock at him

"You took away my dad!" Another kid yelled throwing a rock at him

soon they were all yelling while throwing rocks at him

Caleb was shielding himself while yelling for them to stop, he started walking off hearing people laugh at him.

"Guard!" A child yelled and they ran

Caleb watched as they ran in fright, though as he saw a friend. He got hit in the head and he fell face first in mud.

When he woke up he was in the infirmary. He got up only for Trill to guide him to sit back down.

"The mud ball had a rock in, take it easy." She said firm

"Caleb what happened?" Elyon asked worried sitting on his bed

Aldern was leaning on the wall "Yes, please tell us what attacked you."

Caleb looked to the ground "Children." He muttered

"What?" They both asked as Trill giggled in humor

"Children." He said clear and upset

Aldern chuckled though stopped at seeing everyone look at him" You were serious?"

"Whose children were they?" Aldern asked

He shook his head "I don't know, and everyone who saw most likely won't speak up." He said upset

"They were most likely children from the homes." Trill said walking to Elyon

"The parents of the homes, some have been arrested like you wanted. I have heard how some of the children have already died or going to, since depending on the age the oldest are 13." Trill said upset

"I told you not to tell her." Aldern yelled at her, he looked at Elyon "It's okay, it's not your fault we'll find a way to fix this, my queen." He said rubbing her back

"Free their parents." Elyon said taking his hand off her, walking out the room.

"You upset her!" Aldern said

"She needed to hear it." Trill said but was upset with herself, she excused herself and went into the hallway.

Elyon was found in the mail room, she wanted to ignore whoever was watching her.

"What is it?" She yelled upset at what she just heard, looking at the doorway

"A friend who will listen." Miranda said walking into the room, hesitant.

Elyon looked at her "Children died and it's my fault." She said looking to Miranda feeling horrible.

Miranda wanted to say it wasn't her fault, but Elyon's words are law. She patted her head "How about you go see Meridian."

She looked at her confused "I already have."

"As a queen yes, but see it with their eyes. Get out of these and see Meridian and see what's wrong with it don't wait for the problems to become really big and yelled at you. After all we need to prove to everyone you're amazing." She said smiling putting a hand on her shoulder

Elyon smiled liking the idea "You'll come with me?"

Miranda frowned "A lot of years of being rotten to half a year of being good." She shook her head "Though I'm sure Aldern would not mind going with you." She said giving her a look.

Elyon smiled while blushing and left to find Aldern. She looked to Aldern in her commoner clothes "So do I stand out?" She asked making a circle

He looked her up and down "Your hair coloring, no one here has hair of gold." He just realized what he said and looked to the ground

Elyon giggled "Thank you." She used magic to change to black "Better?"

"Yes... unfortunately."

They walked away from the nicer parts and looked at the homes that weren't rebuilt. Elyon had stopped at seeing a house that looked scorched.

"This house is too far away from the fights what happened?" She asked looking at the broken windows

He was thinking of a lie until he saw some people running to the home.

"Please don't!" A male yelled

They looked to see a boy about Elyon's age and behind him an older girl who had a bandaged around her eye.

"Please we'll give you the money." He said worried, the girl nodded scared.

Elyon looked at them "What do you mean?" She asked worried

"You're with one of them aren't you?" He asked looking at Aldern

"With who, who did this?" Elyon asked walking closer to them, only for Aldern to grab her arm.

He looked to Aldern "You are with him, he and his friends" He said with hate "Took our mother's life right in front of us."

"I would never do that." Aldern said getting in front of him

"He is innocent." Elyon said

"Those who took our mother were given that." The girl said pointing to one of his medals "It was the last thing I saw which is why they tried to blind me."

Aldern and Elyon looked to the medal, he took it off and looked at it in disgust. "Did they say any names or looks that stand out?"

"It was dark when they did the raid, they broke down our door and took her. It's why we moved here and from the house. Though I know what you really want," He took some money and tossed it "That's what we agreed please don't take any more of us." The boy pleaded to her

Elyon walked away looking at the money with sadness, she guided them away, once they were far way Elyon shook her head. "My own soldier's ae being cruel now!" She shook her head "Great! How am I going to find the good people out of the bad?" She sat down.

"I will find who did this I promise, she may have sided with the royals but her children should not have seen her be killed." He said disgusted looking at her upset.

She looked at him "I don't want them just found," She said shaking her head "I want only good people that I can trust. That won't do that when I say find the parents and take them to prison."

Aldern nodded "I swear, I will find them and bring them to justice." He got on one knee and held her hand "You can trust me, with all your heart I will do whatever it takes."

Elyon smiled letting go of his hand and getting up, changing back her hair "Let's go back, I'm done watching this nightmare. I know what needs to be done." She kissed him on the cheek "Thank you." She took them to the castle with a blush.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Read and Review please

Earth

Irma was doing her homework, liking how school went besides Fake Will. She touched and kind of was late to class at times, also she was distracted being new at everything. Though she knew all the subjects, which seems she knew what Will knew which was good. When she heard her dad's car in the driveway. She smiled at him as he came in, he smiled back taking off his coat.

He sat down on the couch, putting papers on the coffee table. "Irma...have you heard anything from your younger friend Elyon?" He asked

She stopped writing to look at him cursing mentally "Um...no not recently but her parents have been waiting a long time to go on their trip."

He nodded not liking how she wasn't looking at him. He couldn't help but feel hurt by this, and it didn't help his conscience.

"Why?" Irma asked nervous

"A classmate of hers..." He opened the folder "Alchemy, said she stopped getting letters from Elyon. She said she'd be back once summer ends. However-"

"We're in the fourth week of school." Irma finished feeling uneasy

He nodded and rubbed his face "I won't be questioning you like last time. This time higher ups will be questioning you all." He said tired

Irma looked uncomfortable not liking the thought of being in that room again.

"Honey are you sure you haven't heard anything since you've been back? Email, letter, call?" He stressed

She shook her head "Nothing dad, maybe they decided to have an extended trip and Elyon has a tutor." She shrugged

She smiled "Who has long hair and can drive a fast car, who can cook all kinds of deserts and -"

"Nice try though a tutor for math would not be a bad idea." He said getting up for a drink

"Can you blame me?" She yelled with a smile

She giggled as he shook his head, she went to her room and text everyone "Higher up cops looking for Elyon. Dad just told me."

She waited a second "Higher ups?" Hay Lin asked

"Yep not from here, so be ready to be questioned again." Irma asked

"We need to get Elyon here, can other Will open a portal?" Corny asked

"Can we trust her, I mean for all we know she's faking being nice." Irma texted back

"So we can have Ms. Susan do it, and have Elyon and her parents come home." Hay Lin said

"So when will we have Susan open a portal for us?" She asked

"Think she can do it tonight?" Hay Lin asked

"We can't fly to her, it will have to be after school." Corny said

"Alright, so tomorrow then." She texted and went back downstairs

Meridian

Elyon didn't like how the rich were saying how she was weak to give freedom to the parents. It seemed that with the parents back, they demanded their children back. So they were also mad at not having children slaves. She wanted to shake her head, not only were children dying but people were getting killed. With Trills advice she had allowed some of the better known adult entertainment to only sell the illusion of sex not the actual part.

She felt dirty to let it happen but the three other villages got word of what she was doing so they accepted. She know was having the full castle cleaned out, and hiring chefs from the village to cook. Though that was another headache since most said they'd rather die than do so. She had to offer money, and deals that she knew weren't' common.

She also was worried about the competitors and if they got hurt. She'd finally get a chance to see them and hope they were as good as others said they were. If they weren't not only would they be killed, but she'd be out of money she did not have. Not to mention when they ran out of money, some wanted land or other objects.

She wanted to know what the objects did, but there was so little time with listening to requests to helping out farmers and the keeping the rich here.

Earth

The girls had some time before Susan got off work, so they went to find Alchemy. One of her friends told them where she would be. They walked in shocked that the place looked so fancy, they nervously walked to the front desk.

"Yes?" The woman asked while typing looking at them.

"Hi, were looking for our friend Alchemy." Cornelia asked

The woman smiled "Some more friends to congratulate her, take that hall and keep going until you see door go in door 5b, that's the viewing room and please remember to be quiet, Mr. Ricardo doesn't like it when you're loud. Please turn your phones to silent." She said and went back to looking at the screen a she typed.

"Thank you." They all said though as they were walking Irma snapped. "Isn't Ricardo Oceana's last name?" She asked

"Yes, so another family member we'll meet." Cornelia said upset

They went into the door and smiled at the nice room, it had hard wood flooring. A nice song playing in the background, with black and white couches to sit. Also a water cooler, a table with cookies and fruit and a tea kettle.

They all stepped in shocked at what they saw, Irma and Hay Lin went for the food, though as Cornelia turned she was shocked to see such a big window and Alchemy was singing.

"Guys." She whispered

They were shocked to hear the nice music coming from her, they sat down and listened to her music. They stayed there until Alchemy had stopped singing, and they clapped. Alchemy turned to the mirror and bowed, she walked out and opened the door.

"So you like the music?" She asked with a smile

"Yeah, it was amazing." Irma said going back to the food

"It was wonderful, how long have you been doing this?" Cornelia asked

"In here, the whole summer Mr. Dante says I'm really coming along." She frowned "So have you heard anything from Elyon or about her?"

They frowned shaking their head "Just that you started an investigation to find her." Cornelia said

They looked to the door as it opened, Dante looked uncomfortable. "Alchemy, you didn't tell me you'd be having company again."

"I didn't know either, I hope its ok." She said worried

"Actually today, we have a busy day so I'm afraid you girls will have to leave." He said as he opened the door

They wanted to argue, but with his glare the room felt cold and threating. They said bye to Alchemy and left, he slammed the door and looked at a frightened Alchemy.

"I told you to watch who you hang out with." He said stern

"They are close friends, they were just talking to me about Elyon." He said walking over to her "Alchemy, I don't trust those girls." He said sighing "They attacked my little sister and her friends, and then they disappeared. They knew your friend Elyon, you talked of how you were all close and now Elyon is gone. I don't want something bad to happen to you." He said caring

She smiled at him "Really?"

He nodded moving to sit on a couch "You remind me of my little sister, and with the singing Harmony." He said swallowing a lump. "I just want you to be successful, and I know my rules are strict. I am proud you listened to me." He went to the wall and pressed the intercom.

"Bring me the present." He let go and smiled at her "You really earned this."

Alchemy was nervous and excited about this, she thanked the receptionist and opened it. She smiled at seeing the new phone though she took out a packet of paper. She read it and looked to him "I'm on a new contract!" She said happy jumping up and down

He nodded "Yes, I have old friends who would not mind seeing a new face, go over it with your mom and dad. Make corrections that you need and we'll talk when your parents are free." He got up, liking how excited she was.

"A rule that I'm telling your parents and you about is to stay away from those girls." He got out his phone "What are their full names again?" He asked looking to her.

Alchemy told him, not sure how she felt at not being able to see her friends. Though it's not like she'd been able to see them over the summer. She still thanked him as her mom picked her up and he closed the car door for her.

She smirked, he's done that since she started singing with him. She can't help but get a crush on him, plus who's never gotten a crush on their teacher before.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Will 2 woke up thanking the alarm clock for waking her, she took a shower. She really enjoyed the smell of different body washes mom has. She had to dig to find but she did, a white dress with a jacket that was green. She looked around, she heard her mom getting her coffee together. She held the jacket and concentrated her magic. It turned pink, she smiled and put it on she then searched for some shoes that would go with it.

She looked at herself in the mirror, she frowned touching her short hair. She wish it was longer, it will grow though. She wondered what she'd do with it today, she put down the curling iron thanking it for helping her.

"You look wonderful Not Will!" Shirley the curling iron said

Will 2 flinched and frowned at that, she was a different Will but still Will. She just thanked Shirley and put on a headband she had changed to yellow also feeling tired.

Susan knocked on the door shocked at what she saw "Come on I'll drop you off."

Will 2 shook her head "Actually, I was going to walk with the girl, I want to pass Cornelia's inspection." She said proud making a spin.

Susan nodded, she looked at her, it wasn't truly her daughter but to see Will in those clothes. It was nice, though that only proved it wasn't Will. "Alright." She said heading out "Have a good day." She said leaving.

She took one last look, her hair was nice and curly and with the yellow headband it really showed her hair color. She could not wait for it to grow out. She grabbed an umbrella and her bag along with her phone. She said bye to everyone and left with the girls.

Will 2 chose something different for lunch and went to go sit with her sister's friends. She liked them a lot, though as they talked they weren't talking about her but her sister the real one. She was worried about what that old lady said, would her sister really hurt her. She finished her meal and left to get away from them.

She went to where one of her classes always led her the library. She didn't mind it she liked the smell of the books, along with the stories they held. She was too busy looking at different titles she bumped into someone.

"You okay Will?" Matt asked worried, helping her up

She nodded "Yeah, you took most of the fall, are you okay?" She asked worried looking over him

He nodded "Yeah, I'm so glad I got ahold of you. You've been with your friends a lot."

"I know and I'm sorry, so how about we make up for it?" She asked looking at him with wide eyes

He nodded "Alright, are you free this weekend?"

She nodded excited "Yep, we can do whatever you want." She said happy

"Alright, well we can just hang out after noon then find something to do." Matt suggested

"Alright." She said excited and said a quick bye after the bell rang.

Friday Night

Will 2 was tossing and turning in her sleep, she jumped up another shot of pain went through her body.

"The nightmare again?" The alarm clock asked

She nodded wiping away the tears, bringing up her knees. She drank some water, and left to her mother's room. She opened the door slowly, putting down her covers on the floor and her pillow. She got comfortable on the floor, grabbing Susan's hand she fell asleep holding it.

Susan jumped up, her instincts were telling her something. She was shocked to see Will 2 on the floor, she looked closer as she saw the girl flinch and cry in her sleep. She got her to slowly let go of her hand, she used magic to move her in her bed, and she played with her hair as she scooted closer to her.

She fell asleep as she did this, Will 2 smiled as she smelled something sweet. She opened her eyes slowly to see her mom right next to her. She looked at the alarm clock, and went to go make her breakfast. Susan smelled something wonderful as she woke up, she was shocked to see Will 2 had made breakfast with the help of the kitchen.

She thanked them all and looked at Will 2 as she was looking at her. She was giving her the look of wanting something.

"Yes?" She asked taking a bit of pancakes

"Can we go shopping?" She asked excited

"You have enough clothes." She pointed out

Will 2 looked to the ground "Will has enough clothes, I however don't." She said upset "I should know after all, I did do the laundry." She pointed out

"Alright why not, though I'm sure Will is going to be shocked at all the dresses." She said sipping some juice

"I was also wondering, can I still go to school?"

"What?" Susan said

"I know Will is going back to school, but I loved it so when you find her can I still go? Along with having my own name?" She pleaded scared

Susan looked at the situation in her way "You are living in her shadow, once we get her we'll sign you up in school. With that being said do you want me to help you pick out your name?"

She nodded "Yeah, I want a really girly name." She was relied she'd get to school and meet boys. Plus she'd have her own name.

Susan chuckled "Alright, I'll help you with that." She hugged her back and Will2 glomped her.

They went shopping and Will2 really liked the skirts she got, she thanked her mom as she put away the clothes. She separated the closet, on the left side near the door was Will's side. Her side was on the right, she even put their shoes in their as well.

She checked the time and freaked getting ready for her date. She was wearing blue jean shorts, a black and white striped shirt, with a jacket. She had some jewelry on and left, heading out in joy, she smiled at meeting Matt in the lobby and they left.

She said goodbye to Matt and headed into the elevator, she frowned when her mom wasn't in the house. She found a note "We left for Meridian, food in the fridge don't stay up to late." She wiped away a tear and flopped on the couch.

She fell asleep on the couch, twitching at the nightmares she was having. She jumped up, she felt a pulse. She put on jeans and a jacket. She ran not sure where she was going, just knowing she needed to get there. She made it to a house, she transformed liking the feel of wings on her back. She went to the security system "Hi, can you please unlock the door, my sister is here." She pleaded to it

"They brought her a long time ago kid." The security system Sam said, he unlocked the door and she went in thanking him.

"Get her, and get out be careful." He advised, erasing all the cameras footage of her.

She nodded and went on instinct to find her sister, she flew up as she heard a door open. She didn't recognize him at all.

"She's not saying anything, you promised me she'd talk!" Oceana mother's yelled distraught, looking at the men

"She has the heart, she's stronger we should have taken someone weaker." Onyx's father said

"I say we just kill her." Onyx's mother said her face upset.

"What about that thing she did with time, she obviously had something to do with it. I want it!" Phoenix's mother reminded them all.

"I still hate that he wasn't in jail." Oceana's father said talking about Angelo

"I'm mad as well." Onyx's father said feeling insulted

They left to collect themselves and drink, she went in found Will. She had scratches on her, and looked pale. She saw to the side the heart was floating, a circle that was glowing held it.

She went to Will first, she shook her "Sister, sister please wake up." She urged tears forming in her eyes.

Will opened her eyes, she was staring at herself, she was sure it was just another of Phoenix's mothers tricks of potions. She just closed her eyes, ignoring it.

Will 2 freaked at her sister not doing anything, she searched and found a water bottle. She checked it even taking a sip, she then gave it to Will. "Please open your eyes, everyone's worried looking for you." She stressed, she undid the ropes and caught her sister as she fell to the ground.

"I'm worried about you." She pat her cheeks, and got her to open her mouth and poured water lightly down her throat.

Will coughed, liking the coolness of the water. She looked up and she was staring at herself, she got away from her. "Who are you?" She accused

"I'm your sister, the lady from our dreams, she made me real." She answered still scared of what Will would do.

"Why?" Will asked on the other side of the room, leaning on the wall

She shrugged "I don't know, but I like it, and I like your friends." She admitted with a big smile and eyes wide "Though they're not my life, I missed you and so do your friends." She said walking over to her "Plus moms a wreck, she really loves you a lot." She said not hiding the hurt, looking to the ground

Will looked at her, she slowly went to her "I know why now I felt oddly happy."

Will 2 looked at her smiling guilty "Rugrats is a great cartoon, and so is cotton candy." She said with a smile.

Once they were both close to one another, they touched hands and jumped at the shock. Will felt better than she's been feeling. She looked to her new sister, she was looking at her hand in shock. "We should get going, let me get the heart." She said walking to the heart "Then we can get out of here." Will said walking to the heart.

"It's cute you think that." Syrena said at the top of the stairs, she let out a screech.

Will immediately covered her ears as she reached for the heart. She screamed as the barrier shocked her. She crawled backwards, keeping her ears covered, she watched upset as her sister just stayed in the spot. Her sister was useless in that drone state, she looked to the barrier wondering how she'd get them both out.

Syrena walked towards Will and changed the pitch of her scream, Will dropped. It felt like her head was about to explode. She waited for the pain to become unbearable, Syrena was standing above her. She stopped "Told you no one was going-"

Will had pushed herself up and kicked her in the mouth, she went for her sister. She shook her but nothing, she looked at Syrena. She smacked her "Snape out of it!" She yelled desperate, she smacked her some more.

"What happened?" Will2 asked looking around a little dazed

"You were rescuing me until, she came in and used her power. I need you to get the heart out of the barrier then we can go." She said looking upstairs as the door was being opened.

Will 2 nodded, she hid behind some boxes, and cringed as Will was being attacked. She looked up, Will had all their backs turned, and concentrating her magic she formed a magic ball. She smiled as it shattered the barrier, she flew grabbing the heart and her sister. She bit her lip as she took some blows, she flew out of the house.

"Were safe." Will said as they made it to the park

"Thank goodness." Will 2 said as she let her sister down gently and she collapsed on the slide.

Will looked at her "You okay?" She asked in concern

Will2 nodded giving her a weak smile "Yeah, it's just whenever I use magic, I feel tired and sleepy." Her voice sounded raw as well.

Will put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it "de transform, I'll get us home." She said looking at her with a smile.

Will2 smiled doing just that, she felt a lot better. She didn't feel constricted and her chest didn't heart as well. She watched as her sister transformed in beauty, she smiled looking at how wonderful she looked. She got up though looked down to hear a noise, she looked to the ground and picked it up.

She cleaned off the dirt and looked at the name, she smiled and held tight as her sister held onto her. They took showers and slept in their bed, glad to be with one another.

End Chapter

What should her name be, should it also start with a W. Also yes I made her girly as well to sort of show how she's different as well. I Thought of Taranne but I re watched the episode and they do have a link, so I thought I would use that. You found out who kidnapped Will, I hope I kept you in suspense.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Read and Review

All the parents and siblings were huddled together, all of them showing a bit of fear "You said you had it!" Nerissa yelled electricity going everywhere.

They looked around being careful not to be in the way "It's not our fault godmother, her twin rescued her." Dante explained

Nerissa looked to him, she smirked "Her…twin?" She asked giggling "She was here?" She pointed to the floor.

They all nodded, she started laughing "That's different then." She looked to Dante "How is the songbird doing?" She walked over to him, invading his space.

"Wonderful I felt her magic, though I had to stop her as the guardians came." He answered and close his eyes.

He opened an eye, as she did not raise a hand "That's an unfortunate thing." She disappeared.

They looked at one another scared of what that will mean for them. Oceana's mother left to the bar and made herself a tray of drinks.

Morning

Marilyn Willow was nervous, this was going to be her first real day at school. She was a little tired all three of them stayed up all night covering their tracks. She had a birth certificate, made it look like her father had her and then shipped her to boarding school. Though he dropped her off at their old house and she walked in the rain until a classmate's parent took her home.

Susan and Will had used their magic to make her hair long like she always wanted, and with Cornelia's help she knew how to put on makeup now. She had changed her clothes three different times, she put on her favorite accessory. The small bracelet she had found, she cleaned it of the dirt and grime.

"Marilyn you ready?" Will asked from the doorway, wearing jeans and a jacket.

She nodded though combed through her hair "You sure I look okay?" She asked nervous

Will went over to her, she put a curl behind her ear "Wonderful, plus thanks to the computer you'll be in our classes." She said hugging her

"Girl's let go!" Susan yelled from the door

Susan decided she wanted to drop Marilyn off on her first day, just like she did with Will. "Bye girls and remember to make sure your room is cleaned to get the new bed in." She said as they got out the car

"I'm sorry you have to share your room with me." Willow said as they walked to the office

Will looked at her "I don't mind sharing, besides I didn't mind sleeping with you either. Trust me I needed the comfort." Will said grabbing her hand and they walked to the guardians.

"So what's your name again?" Taranne asked seeing everyone in the hall, looking at them

"It's Marilyn Willow, and you are?" She asked hand out, hoping she wasn't over doing anything.

"Taranne."

"I'm Irma."

"Cornelia."

"Hay Lin!" She said happy

"Alright, I'll see you guys later, I'm going to get her to the principal's office." Will guided her sister ignoring the whispers.

's was making his coffee when the two twins knocked on his open door, he nudged them in "Good morning girls, the printer is printing out everything you'll need miss?" He asked looking at the other girl

"I'm Marilyn Willow." She said with a smile

He nodded "Miss, Marilyn also you need to have your teachers sign a paper alright?" She nodded and smiled at looking at her schedule.

"I'm sure you can ask your sister for anything," He looked to Will "and I'm sure that now your back to being a big sister you'll do the right thing?" He asked staring at her

She nodded and the girls left, Marilyn was nervous standing in front of the class. Will and Taranne were giving her encouraging smiles.

"Hi, I'm Marilyn Willow Vandom you already know my twin." She said swallowing nervous, hoping she did everything right.

"Thank you Miss Marilyn take a seat by your sister." The teacher said

Marilyn did so, taking out her own stuff and began copying the notes off the board. Though she looked behind her as someone kept poking her. "So you two are like twins?" One girl asked unconvinced

She nodded "We are just separated thanks to parents' divorce." The girl felt a little bad, she just nodded and went back to chewing her gum.

Lunch

Marilyn got her lunch and followed Hay Lin, who was making clothes for her. She wanted to sit with Angelo, though she was a little nervous. Thanks to them sharing memories she felt like he was her friend. Though she wasn't sure if her sister would like that.

"You okay" Will asked

Marilyn looked at her "Can you sit with me at Angelo's table?" She asked a little scared

"Sure, let's go."

Will sat beside Hay Lin, who was on the left and Marilyn sat beside Angelo who was on the right. Irma was their biting into her bread staring at Angelo.

The other guardians decided to sit as close as they could just in case something happened.

"So, how do you like school so far?" Angelo asked interested

She swallowed her green beans "I love it, I mean everyone is pretty nice to me and I met some girls who could be my friend." Will liked that her sister was having a good day and hoped it would continue to be a good day.

"So are we going to Angelo's to talk about what happened over the weekend?" Marilyn asked hoping she wasn't stepping on toes

"Sounds best, though I'll need to go to Meridian for a bit." Caleb said

"That won't be a problem." Will said "So how's the tournament going?"

"Well we got yes's and other royals asked to come just to watch however with the food shortage."

"Have you decided on the book Onyx left?" Angelo asked

He sighed "Well, Elyon wants to do a test run, before even using it. Only a small few of us know about."

"Here's to hoping everything goes good." Angelo said raising his drink, he got the others to raise their drink and they sipped their drinks.

Escape

Phoenix wanted to be warm so badly, being in this ice prison easily beats when Oceana drenched her in cold water. As her body shivered uncontrollably once again, she glare din envy as the other's had heat. She glared at the metal prison, wishing it would just break then she could break free. Though it would have to be during shift changes.

Her body dropped and she started shivering and twitching uncontrollably. She watched the guards ignoring her, as they went closer to the fire. She let sleep take her, still feeling a tiny bit of warmth in her veins. She'd get them back for this and she'd ruin the guardian's lives for this as well.

She jumped up shocked at how fast she could, she looked to the chains they had rattled. She looked to the guards as they looked around confused. This was something new, she raised an eyebrow as she got up ignoring the aches and pops of her body. She walked to the bars, and watched, someone ran out the office area to tell one of the guards.

She raised an eyebrow as the group looked her way, as much as she wanted to give a smirk like she knew what was going on her face was frozen. She fell as something else made her cage jostle her, she got up glad she didn't get her tongue stuck like the first week here.

She got up only for one side of the cage to fall, she grabbed onto the bar tight as it fell. She was not looking forward to falling into that icy water. She squeezed her eyes tight, as the cage crashed, icy water splashing her with some ice. She opened an eye and saw the water coming into the cage. She quickly ran up, though with the slant she fell down. She hissed as the icy water touched her bare feet, she quickly got up and held onto the bar.

"Great I'm going to die looking this like." She said as she took some breaths and closed her eyes as the cage sun lower with the weight of the water.

The cage was thrusted up and onto the ice path, she opened her eyes as seeing the shocked faces of her guards. She turned around and saw a tentacle grab onto the bars and then another. She watched as they bended the bars and soon others tentacles came around. Once it was bended they went back into the water and out came two large sharks who fought with the bars and took them out.

She turned around as screams came from her guards, sharks were attacking them, along with octopus. She turned back to her cage and watched as little bubbles formed and she smiled. Oceana's mother was standing on top of something, she was dressed regally with white and dark blue colors. Though she had a coat that was a deep red, standing out.

She ran to her crying in her arms "I have missed home so much." She cried into her arms as, she pet her hair. She looked up to make sure all the guards were being killed.

"My queen." Antiem yelled bloody and put his sword in its holder.

"Were ready for it to be closed in." He said and looked at the crying girl, it wasn't the princess.

"Let's go." She said taking off her coat and putting around her "This should warm you up."

She smiled at feeling warm instantly, she moved her fingers as she could really feel them this time.

She hugged her tight as they went down to the water, she smiled looking up at her as she held her.

Meridian jail across a lake

"A hand was caught in the turner!" A man yelled as he and others ran into the makeshift hospital.

Blaize rolled her eyes, and shooed them off and began to tend to him. She used what little herbs they gave her to make him stop screaming. Once he stopped screaming she pushed him off the table and went to tend to others.

She wiped her brow as the last person left, she looked to the floor. They would be coming in for a check and take the ingredients away. She huffed, she couldn't even hide them, dead flesh with no ice hard to hide. She had gotten tackled so many times when she would almost be finished.

She rolled her eyes as two guards came in, whenever she reached five they'd come. She huffed and watched as three came in though, she noticed how one had to be new. He was leaning on the wall not making comments to her, clean uniform that didn't fit well.

"That's it." One guard said and threw a pot of salve into the fire. She covered her mouth as she started to cough. They laughed and tried to leave before the dark smoke got in their lungs.

"Wait." The new guard said getting in front of them "She's a healer, why can't we just leave them with her?" He asked

Blaize looked at him as she coughed "Are you out of your mind!" A guard yelled

"She's been known to give someone back a limb they lost, we are losing more people aren't we?"

"Well yeah we are?" One guard said

"Plus what about our own men, I mean what the queen doesn't know won't hurt her. I mean why should they be the only ones getting healed?" He asked looking to the guard and his missing arm.

She wiped her eyes "What the hell are you-"

"Quite!" The head guard yelled and looked back at him "You make a point, keep an eye on her. I'm going to need something stronger."

He left and the second one stayed their "Go get some fresh water, I've seen the process in the castle." The guy looked unconvinced until he said he saw it in the castle. He looked to the former queen who nodded.

He left, Blaize looked at him crossing her arms "Who are you?" She asked not liking being out the loop.

He took off the helmet she smiled at seeing him, "What's the plan?"

Oceana's father went to the table "Operate on them, have them act normal and then once Elyon comes through once you all make an appearance. A plague will hit this prison, I want it to be in their hair in their clothes. And of course some have to get out."

She liked the idea but frowned "I don't have-" He dumped the contents of the bag, she smiled and got set to work.

They looked at her work all the head guards, who no one would question were all under her potion. They turned to see a portal open, she smiled at seeing home. She turned to them "If anyone starts to question where I am, or want to question Elyon before we attack. Kill them." She went in smiling at feeling air-condition.

"Also when people come here just kill them, saying they didn't make it. Make it seem like everything is good." He went in and the portal closed.

Earth

Blaize stared at the scene in front of her Oceana was being chocked by Onyx, who had Sydney and Phoenix try to pull her off. Oceana kicked her off and got away from her, she was glad to breath even with the burning pain.

Onyx had crows break the windows and attack her, Oceana screamed as they bit and scratched her. It didn't help she was wearing the basic of stuff. She got water from the trees and used them to attack the birds. Once she could see free of black feathers, she had all the birds drop to the ground. She smiled at seeing them dead. She looked to them only for a fire blast to toss her out the window. At first she didn't feel pain, but there it was. She screamed silently but pushed her body to get up. It hurt too breathe she was sure that she had some burns on her. She looked up only to be shocked by Sydney's power. She felt pain all over but refused to cry.

Once she could finally stand, Onyx then tackled her and began beating her.

"That's enough!" Nerissa yelled

Onyx was taking deep breaths but got off her sister. She was worried her sister felt to thin, she'd make sure she would eat.

Nerissa looked at Oceana, she was still breathing even if it was slow. "Get her healed and let's see what she thought of to earn our forgiveness." She picked her up gently and put her in one of the bed rooms before leaving.

Phoenix, her mother and Oceana' smother rushed to her bedside and told others to get stuff ready.


End file.
